Crescent Moon
by AlyssaGrayy
Summary: Harry never had a crush on Cho, it's always been Ginny. Connor, however, is deeply in love with Cho, and would do anything to keep her from finding out what he really is. Connor was bitten by a werewolf when he was ten, and if it hadn't been for Dumbledore he'd probably be dead or a murderer by now. But thankfully he was taught to control his animal nature, and taken to Hogwarts.


_Harry never had a crush on Cho, it's always been Ginny. Connor, however, is deeply in love with Cho, and would do anything to keep her from finding out what he really is._

 _Connor was bitten by a werewolf when he was ten, and if it hadn't been for Dumbledore he'd probably be dead or a murderer by now. But thankfully he was taught to control his animal nature, and taken to Hogwarts._

Requested story by FeralG3

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, jumping on the wizard and nearly knocking him down as he entered the room.

"Let him breathe, Hermione!" Ron said, laughing at her enthusiasm, "good to see you mate."

Connor nodded in agreement, and once Hermione finally let Harry go Connor pulled the boy into a hug. Ron might be too embarrassed to show how much he missed Harry, but Connor wasn't.

"Sorry we haven't written Harry, but Dumbledore made us promise not to, he thought we might get intercepted."

There was an awkward pause.

"Right." Harry said simply, looking away.

Connor looked down at his shoes, aware of how angry and hurt Harry would be if he knew just how long he had known about the Order.

"Anyone care to tell me what's going on then?" Harry asked.

"We only know a few things," said Ron, "we're not allowed near the meetings."

Not entirely true. Connor was allowed to go to a few, but Hermione and Ron didn't know that.

"The Order of the Phoenix. It's a secret society," Hermione explained, "Dumbledore formed it when they first fought you-know-who. They're guarding something, we think."

"Great, just great," Harry said angrily, "and while you've been hanging about here, I've been spending the summer with the Dursleys. Yeah, why tell me anything? After all, I'm the one who saw Voldemort return, I'm the one who fought him, I'm the one who saw Cedric Diggory get killed!"

Hermione and Ron shifted awkwardly, but Connor had never been very good at staying quiet, or calm.

"What do you expect us to have done about it?" he yelled back at his friend, "we don't exactly have a lot of authority here. I mean, shit Harry, we stole a fucking car to come get you once, don't you think if we could've done something we would have?"

Just then, Fred and George apparated into the room. It was incredibly unsettling, and they had been doing it all summer. Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Connor had been hiding out with the Order. Much as he loved Ron, sharing a small room with him was beginning to drive Connor crazy, and he was anxious to get back to Hogwarts. Though if he was being honest with himself, that wasn't the main reason…

Harry had his trial, and they all soon left for Hogwarts. Connor stuck behind for a few moments to talk to Remus and Sirius. He would miss them, but at least he would have Neville and Luna to talk to back at school.

Neville and Luna were the only students at Hogwarts that knew Connor was a werewolf. Well, not quite. Connor suspected Hermione had put it together, after all, she had found out about Remus. But if she knew, she wasn't saying anything about it, and Connor was grateful.

Harry had been acting considerably more angry and impulsive since he got back, and though it was freaking Ron and Hermione out, Connor understood.

The four friends got off the train and made their way to where carriages waited to bring students to the castle. Connor's heart jumped when he saw Cho in a carriage that was just leaving. They locked eyes, and she gave him a small smile. Connor only stood there dumbly, staring after her, too flustered to react.

"Hi guys," Neville said, walking up to them.

Connor heard a strange sniffing sound behind them, and he turned around.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"What?" Ron asked, his confused expression matching Hermione and Neville's.

Before them stood a giant… thing. It looked like a cross between a dragon and a hippogriff, and it was pulling a carriage.

Inside the carriage was Luna Lovegood.

"You're not going mad," Luna said to Harry and Connor, "I can see them too. You're just as sane as I am."

Luna was reading a newspaper, but it was upside down. Connor smiled, he had missed her.

Connor gave Luna a hug before she went to go sit at the Ravenclaw table, next to Cho, and then took his seat with the Gryffindor's to start the feast. The magically refilling trays were one of his favorite parts about Hogwarts. He especially liked how they always knew to make his steaks extra rare. He hardly looked up from his plate while Dumbledore made his announcements, or when some new professor was going on about something.

"Illuminating?" Ron repeated in confusion, "What a load of waffles. What's it mean?"

Connor listened enough to hear Dumbledore's next words, "magic is forbidden in the corridors."

"It means the ministry's interfering at Hogwarts," Hermione said.


End file.
